


Gay Cowboys Eating Pudding

by shittystorywriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Cowboys, Deliberate Badfic, Gay, Horses, M/M, Pudding, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittystorywriter/pseuds/shittystorywriter
Summary: A story about two cowboys and pudding
Relationships: Gay Cowboys - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Gay Cowboys Eating Pudding

"Woah! Easy there girl!" the man called out to his wild horse, as it ran and bucked around. The horse slowed down a bit and eventually came to a halt as he pulled on the reins. 

Tired from a long hard day of rugged manly cowboy work, he sighed as he stared out into the large pasture. The sun was just beginning to set, the orange hues beaming onto his super hot shirtless abs and toned arms. Strands of his flawless shiny hair fell in front of his eyes and he wiped them away. 

In the distance, another man on a horse rode towards him. He was also shirtless and flawlessly fit, with perfectly shiny thick hair. He beamed at his partner, his pearly white teeth glowing and emitting a ray of light that temporarily blinded the other cowboy. 

"Looks like all the cows are taken care of fer the night, so I guess our work is over," the approaching cowboy said, chewing a piece of straw as he adjusted his leather hat.

"A cowboy's work is never over," the other man replied in a serious tone. "Once you become a cowboy, you're a cowboy fer life."

"I guess that's true. Just like how you don't get to choose the cowboy life, it chooses you," his partner nodded, staring into the sunset.

"It's a hard life, bein a cowboy." He looked to his partner. "Super hard."

"That's just how I prefer it, super rough and hard." His partner winked at him.

The other cowboy looked taken aback. "Well...I uh, s'pose that's how I like it too."

"How's about we head on back to camp and eat some puddin?" 

"What are you implying, Billybob?" He looked at his partner suspiciously.

Billybob shrugged. "Ain't implying nothing, Bucko, just us two going back to camp and eatin some puddin. I already pitched a tent."

"That sounds like somethin we shouldn't be doin. Two grown men, sharing a tent and eatin puddin together? You know how people in this town talk."

"What's wrong with two buddies just camping out and eatin puddin together??" Billybob asked, shaking his head. "Besides, nobody has to know our business, we're all alone out here." 

Bucko looked around the pasture. There was certainly nobody in sight for miles. He supposed the coast was clear. "Aw, hell, I guess I can have just a little bit of puddin."

"Great. I've got some vanilla, chocolate and banana puddin cups in my backpack. Can't eat them all by myself." Billybob smiled as he turned the horse around and headed off in the direction of the camp site.

Bucko kicked his horse and followed after him, shaking his head. "Why can't I quit you, Billybob??"


End file.
